Where's My Polkadots? HIATUS
by megumi1293
Summary: The class B has their camping in northen forest..but someone has a bad intention..Mikan and the gang decided to explore the place..but when Mikan's back she's not in her ownself..pairings NxM RxH Read and review..its for me to know and for you to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**_**I do not own GAKUEN ALICE!!..**_

**Where's my Polkadots?,.**

**Chapter 1**

It's an ordinary day in Alice Gakuen, the sun is now rising, the birds are chirping,..yeah it's already morning and our favorite brunette girl with auburn hair and hazel eyes was now awake...

"Oh its already morning,..what a wonderful day..yet another ordinary morning came"..Mikan said as she open her eyes and look at her wristwatch it's almost 7:45 AM...then suddenly...

"AH I'M LATE and our first subject is math and-and" she said to herself _oh I hate math the same as the teacher..' _she thought but realized something.."Oh NO Jin-jin"...said Mikan out loud as an image of Jin-jin appears on her mind..

She take a rush bath, dress herself in her elementary uniform, tied her hair into weird pigtails (so childish) and quickly dash off her room, not even eating her breakfast...

When she was running, she accidentally bumped into something or rather someone (yup..you guess it already)..he is the raven-haired boy with crimson eyes no other than the ever so famous "black-cat", Natsume Hyuuga...

They landed on their butts...

"Watch it polkadots or maybe its strawberry today huh?..." Natsume teasingly said as rubbing his butt

"Gomen...Natsume-kun" Mikan apologized while bowing to Natsume not realizing what Natsume said earlier..

"You know what?,..you shouldn't say sorry if you will do it again tomorrow...Geez I think you're doing that on purpose" Natsume teased Mikan even more (but he loves doing that on Mikan doesn't he?..) while he stood up and brush his uniform..

That's it...Mikan is really getting pissed off and it keeps on flashing in her mind...When suddenly a vein popped on her mind (she can't control it anymore)

"Why You,..you perverted freak.." Mikan scream as she tried to wrestling Natsume

"Hey..strawberry..get off of me"..Natsume said as he tried to escape on Mikan's grasp...(ofcourse he survive..hehe) he push Mikan away..

as Mikan landed on her butt..,

"Ouch..that hurts"..Mikan said as rubbing her butt...but she recognize tha time..(Mikan is really late)..

"Oh no I'm late it's because of you" she said pointing on Natsume and then run (again) reaching her classsoom..

**Meanwhile in the class B room...**

Some of the students are chitchatting along with their classmates and some are doing senseless things like...bullying their other classmates..

inventing other things (its Imai) reading thoughts of other (koko...) and many more..when suddenly

**BAMM...**

The door opens and revealed the very cheerful brunette girl..wearing her usual warm smile that can melt the hardest things in the world...

"Good morning everyone..." greeted Mikan happily..

"Good morning Mikan-chan.." others greeted back but some didn't utter a word and continue their work,..ignoring the presence of Mikan

Mikan notice her so-called Bestfriend that is well known as ice queen..Imai Hotaru the famous in inveting thingy...,

"Good morning...Hootarrruuu..." she greeted her bestfriend and tried to hug her..

But then Hotaru has a fast instinct and pulled out her upgraded "baka-gun" (that is fully made for some idiotic person like Mikan) and aimed it to Mikan...

**...baka baka baka...**

"You never learn Mikan..."Hotaru said with no emotion at all and Mikan sent flying in the class room..

"Ouch...Hotaru you're so mean" exclaimed Mikan while rubbing her butt...

"Are you alright Mikan-chan?..." the boy with eyeglasses approach..Mikan and help her...

"Thanks Yuu..,I'm okay.." Mikan said as she stand up...brushing her uniform..

The door opened and revealed the two handsome and famous bestfriends..Natsume and Ruka...

"Good Morning Ruka-pyon, good morning Natsume-kun.." Mikan greeted the two boys with a smile plastered on her face

_'why is she always greeted Ruka first..before me...' it's not like I care..or do I?..' ofcourse not.._Natsume thought

"Good morning Mikan-chan.." Ruka greeted back...

" " was all Natsume's reply...

They headed to their seat...then the natsume-ruka fan club approach them, but the two lad ignored them as well...

Their homeroom teacher (gayish teacher..according to the students) entered the room twirling around like a ballerina and wearing a weird costume...hehe..

The students turn their gaze to the teacher..and sweat-dropped on what Narumi's doing...

"Good morning my beloved students..." greeted Narumi happily...

"Good morning Mr. Narumi.." they greeted back except Natsume Hyuuga whose feet is placed on his desk..(what do you expect..)

"uhmm..Mr. Narumi,..Why are you here?..." asked Yuu a bit confused on the sudden arrival of Narumi..

"Yeah...sensei I thought Mr. Jin-jin is our teacher..." Mikan said...

"Speaking of Jin-jin,..where is he?.." Hotaru asked with no emotions..

"Before I answer that..fist settled down.." Narumi said

They all seat down and listen to their teacher's explanation...

"First I have an announcement to you...,and Mr. Jinno is in the faculty office.." Narumi said...

"Ahmm..is that so?..then what is your announcement to us sensei...?'' Mikan asked...

"Is that your another stupid fashion thingy?..Natsume asked annoyed..

"Yeah..." Sumire agreed and the fan girls nodded

"It's not about the clothes.."Okay...every one listened..we are having a camping next week" Narumi was cut by Natsume..

"Then why..are you telling that to us..If it is next week..huh Naru?..asked Natsume who is really annoyed at the gayish teacher

"Yeah..you can tell that next week.." said Mochu

"They're right..."said Sumire and the fan girls in unison..

Hotaru seems to be annoyed at her calssmates..so she pulled out her baka gun turbo..and point it to her classmates..

"Can you pease shut up and listen to our teacher" Hotaru said with no emotion..

"Hey..who do you think you are?.." Sumire spoke..

"Urasai" Hotaru said and aimed her baka gun turbo to Sumire

Sumire kept quiet..so that she can not aimed by Hotaru's bka gun again..

"Is there any compliment?,.." Hotaru said while holding her baka gun..with evil hint in her eyes..

But no one dared to speak apter what happened to Permy

(even Natsume..he continue to read his manga)...

"Thanks Hotaru.." Narumi said as he sweat-dropped on how she treathen her classmate with her useful inventions..

"I announced this earlier so that you can prepare for next week..You will have your partners according to who will you pick in this box" Narumi said while holding a box

The students are very quiet..and listening carefully to what Mr. Narumi was saying..(Hotaru I'm praising you)

"You will be paired in opposite gender..the one will pick in this box are only boys because the named listed here are girls name.."he continued

The boys start to fall in line to pick their partners name..

"Ohh..before I forgot..we will sleep there in one night cause it is not exciting nor fun if we only has day camp.." Natsume said

The student turn their gaze to Narumi to listen carefully..

"But you will sleep there in a group..so need to worry about.."Narume continued..

Before they pick their partner...some thought are kept playing on their mind...like:

_'Please kami-sama..I want to be Natsume's partner' _Sumire thought dreamily..

Koko sweat-dropped as he read Permy's mind..but someone's thought caught his attention..

_'Polka should be mine..what am I thinking?.."am I stupid?.." ofcourse not..arghh..stupid thoughts'_ Natsume thought and at the same time he scolded himself

"huh?..." Koko asked himself..

They are finish in picking their partners' name and show it to Mr. Narumi..some are disappointed on their partner while the others are rejoicing in victory...

_**Hope you like..it!! pls. send reviews...(flames and criticism are highly accepted)it's my first fanfiction...hehe,..**_

_**If there is any wrong spellings or grammars...SORRY!! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own GAKUEN ALICE **

** Where's my Polkadots?,...**

**Chapter 2,...**

"Okay class this are the pairings" Narumi said

All the girls listened to their teacher since the boys who picked..already know it..**(except Natsume)**

"If I announce those partners..kindly proceed here in the front" Narumi said..

"Mochu and Sumire"

"What?..but I want to be MY Natsume-kun's partner" Sumire exclaimed

"Hey!..seaweed,..who told you that I'm yours huh?.." Natsume asked irritated "In your stupid dreams..moron" he continued

"Okay stop complaining...I will continue" Narumi said

"Koko with Anna,

Yuu's partner is Nonoko

_'How lame.., and the only left is Ruka and me..together with that bastard inventor (Imai Hotaru) and her bestfriend polka-dotted panties girl.._

_..that means..that there is a possibilities that Ruka is with My baka youjo and me with that_

_black-mailer brat..' _Natsume thought disappointed.._**(cause Natsume didn't pick his partner..he only stay in his seat..well Ruka picked for his bestfriend...)**_

_'If that happens..well he's my bestfriend..after all it's not bad,..cause he don't have feelings for that baka youjo anymore' _Natsume continued his thought

_'He's right...Ruka told us that he consider Mikan as one of his friend..and he likes her as a good friend..'_ Koko thought to himself

**(Flashback)**

_**In the Academy corridor..Natsume,Ruka and Koko were walking and there was a deafening sound around them..**_

_**they were heading to their dormitories..**_

_**"You know what Natsume?.." Ruka start the conversation**_

_**"Hnn" Natsume said telling his bestfriend that he is listening..**_

_**"I realized that there is someone more than me..that suit for Mikan and I consider her as one of my friend now"..Ruka continued**_

_**"What are you talking about?.." asked Nasume to his bestfriend..**_

_**"Yeah..." Koko agreed..**_

_**"I mean...I don't have any feelings for Mikan now..since I realized that someone is best for her.."Ruka said**_

_**"Is that so..and do you mean that you give up..?.." Koko asked Ruka**_

_**"No..not liked that but I think I should move on for now..**_

_**I know that Mikan is very kind person together with her smile...,and I can't stop myself to have feelings for her..but" Ruka was cut by Natsume**_

_**"But what?,.."Natsume asked...**_

_**"But...I must find someone that is..the opposite side of me..,cause its much better...for us Natsume" Ruka said**_

_**"If that what you think.then I won't stop you.." Natsume said..**_

_**"Ahmm..I think we better sleep now" Ruka suggested **_

**(End of flashback)**

Ruka is Hotaru's partner"

_'Hmm...not bad..,I can make money in that Nogi..' _Hotaru thought with dollar sign in her eyes..

Koko sweat-dropped (he read Hotaru's mind..)

"Natsume with Mikan" Narumi finally said..

Natsume feel relieved when he heard it...(Natsume is lucky...to be with his idiotic girl..hehe)..and he also thanked Ruka for this...

"But I don't want to be with that**...PERVERTED **jerk.." Mikan refused...

"Who said that I want to be with...YOU **"IDIOTIC GUINEA PIG"**..and who else here wanted to be your partner...huh?..POLKA"..Natsume teased with a smirked...

"Arghh...theres no point to argue with you..." Mikan said..in defeat..

"Okay that's final and no more complaining.."..Narumi said..as he recognized the time..

"Oh no!..I forgot we have a meeting" he said as he run out of the room to attend his meeting..

The class just sweat-dropped..

**At the Academy ground..**

They are some students playing in the ground some are sleeping...and the others are

doing some stuffs...

Hotaru, Mikan, Yuu, Nonoko and Anna are walking side by side together..

"Hey guys..." Yuu said..

"Why Yuu?.." asked Mikan

"How about if we go to central town?.." Yuu suggested..

"That's a great idea" Anna and Nonoko replied in unison..

"Fine by me..,cause I have something to buy there.." replied Hotaru with no emotion at all

"Yeppie..Fluff puffs I'm gonna get you..." Mikan said with joy..

"Stop daydreaming around like an idiot.." Hotaru said

"Are you forgetting something Mikan-chan?.." Yuu asked

"I don't forget something...why?.." Mikan asked while thinking what she forgot..

"Idiot...he's talking about your partner..Hyuuga" Hotaru continued for Yuu

"Huh?.." Mikan asked innocent..

"hmm..Mikan-chan..you can not go to central town ..." Yuu said

"Butbut...I want to buy some fluff puffs.." Mikan said and a bit sadness..in her face

"Unless..." Nonoko said trying to cheer up Mikan

"Unless what?..." Mikan asked confused..

"Unless you are with Natsume..Idiot.." Hotaru said with no emotions...

"Oh I forgot about that...Ahmm., guys can you please wait for..me in the academy gate...?.." Mikan said pleadingly

"Ofcourse Mikan-chan" Yuu replied..

Mikan run away to her friends to look for Natsume...and she have an idea..where Natsume is...

**At the Sakura tree...**

A certain "black-cat" (kuro-neko) was sleeping peacefully with manga covering his handsome face...

when somebody ruined his irony..

"Natsume"..Mikan shout as she run towards him

Natsume look up from his manga to see if he's not mistaken that the person who was calling his name out lout was Mikan...HIS Mikan...

"Oi...what do you want huh?...do you know that you ruined my peaceful sleep polkadots" Natsume asked a bit annoyed

"..I'm sorry if I ruined your quiet and boring life.." Mikan said with not so apologetic way more in sacrastic mode..

"So what do you want?..and named it fast cause I don't want to be interrupted by YOU..**loud-mouthed pig**"..Natsume cold-heartedly said

"Uhmm...Natsume can you go out with us in the central town?..." Mikan asked while giving Natsume a cute pout..

"Hnn..And now you're asking me to go out with an idiot like you..." Natsume said and smirked

"I'm just asking you...cause you are my partner..and you know that..." so please!!..." Mikan pleadingly said with a puppy-dog pout...

_'She's so cute when she do that' what am I thinking?..._he shook his head..to erase his thoughts

"No"..Natsume refused...

"Yes.." Mikan said pulling the hand of Natsume..

"No"..Natsume said while blushing in the action of Mikan...he's bangs are covering his eyes to hide his blush (Mikan is too idiot to recognize it)

"Yes...come on"..Mikan pulled Natsume even more and this time she gave Natsume a very cute pout...

Natsume can't resist it anymore and give up...

"Fine..." Natsume said while standing up

"Yehey..."..Mikan said in victory...

"But in one condition..." Natsume said

"What condition..Natsume?.." Mikan asked

"Don't embarrass me...and shut that big mouth of yours.." Natsume commanded..

"Okay...now come on.." Mikan said with a smile

**In the Academy gate...**

There are Hotaru who are waiting to her idiotic bestfriend impatienty...,together with Yuu..,Anna and Nonoko chitchatting to each other...

and Ruka who is passing by to their direction...

"Hey Nogi..." Hotaru said with no emotions at all...

"Why...? Imai-san..." Ruka stopped where they are standing and at the same time blushing...

"Do you want to go with us in the central town...?" Yuu asked Ruka

"Ahmmm..okay,..cause I have to buy some food for Usagi..." Ruka replied..while patting his pink rabbit..(that so kawaii)

"And you will help me to carry my things...understand..?" Hotaru said

"Who do you think you are...?" Ruka asked a bit mad

"You will do it or else..." she said in not so friendly way while holding some pictures of Ruka...(Ruka was wearing a girly dress..)

"Ah..Alright..." Ruka said in defeat..

Mikan together with Natsume..were heading in their direction...

"Hey..I'm here.." Mikan said while waving her hands..to her friends...

"Hey don't shout like an idiot...you're embarrassing me..." Natsume said

"I don't care..." Mikan said...

"Mikan-chan...come on...the bus is already here..." Yuu said

"Okay..." Mikan replied...

They all go where the bus stop...and headed to the central town..but someone was spying on them...

_**It's me again:...hope you like it...pls.. send reviews...!! SORRY for the wrong spellings and grammars...**_

_**if there is...and thanks for your reviews...(it's great...)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:...****I do not own GAKUEN ALICE (but I hope I does..)**

** Where's my Polkadots?,.**

**Chapter 3**

They all headed to the central town..and stroll around..some people..were chit chatting about their own business...

and some are doing their shopping thingy..,while Mikan and the "gangs"went to a coffee shop..they decided to eat first before buying some stuffs...

"Hey..guys what do you want to eat..?" Yuu asked while looking at the menu

"I want crabs...they..,are good for my health.." Hotaru replied..keeping her cool

They all sweat drops...except for Natsume who is busy reading his manga...

"Uhm..I think chocolate shake and a cake is okay with me.." Nonoko said..

"Yeah me too..." Anna said..

"How about you Mikan-chan?.." Ruka asked..

"Uhmmm...-sniff sniff-.." Mikan didn't finished her sentence...since she is drooling all over the yummy food that she see...

"Ahmm are you alright..Mikan-chan..?.." Yuu asked this time..

Hotaru..recognized Mikan's sudden drooling and aimed her "baka-gun" to her idiotic bestfriend

**..baka baka baka..**

"Hotaru..why do you do that for..?" Mikan asked her so-called stoic bestfriend...while rubbing her butt..

"Cause your drooling again and acting like an idiot.." Hotaru said while..she puts her baka gun in her bag...

"Wow Hotaru you really does care to me..." Mikan said as she tried to hug Hotaru..when..'

**baka baka baka...**

"I told you that don't hug me..." Hotaru said...

"But but...I love you Hotaru..." Mikan said with teary eyes...

"Ohh before I forgot..your not acting like an idiot.." Hotaru said with no emotion at all..then Mikan is back to her cheerful self again after hearing what Hotaru said earlier..

The others were surprise on what Hotaru said to Mikan..

"Really Hotaru I'm not an idiot.." Mikan said with a joy..

"Oh don't get me wrong..I said that you're not acting like an idiot cause you are already an **IDIOT**...dummy" Hotaru continued..

"Oh your so mean.." Mikan said while the others just sweat-dropped..

The waitress..came and asked their orders...interrupted their drama scenes..

"Ahmm can I take your orders...?" he waitress asked

"Ahmm I like chocolate shake together with a cake.."Nonoko replied..

"Waitress make it two.." Anna said

"I love crab..so give me any food that is crab..understand..?" Hotaru said..

"Any drinks..?" the waitress asked

"I like orange juice.." Hotaru replied..

"How about you miss..?" she asked Mikan..

"Ahmm maybe a chocolate cake and a strawberry shake is okay with me.." Mikan replied..

"Okay...how about you sir..?' the waitress asked the two lad (Natsume and Ruka..)

"Ahmm give us some iced tea...with roasted chicken.." Ruka answerd since Natsume is busy reading his manga..

"Okay..." the waitress said and walked away...

Minutes past..their orders are ready to be served...The waitress came and give them their foods...after an half hours..

they all finished eating...their foods...

"This is my last..rabbits.." Mikan said whie handing the money to the waitress..

"It is okay Mikan-chan.." Yuu said..trying to confront Mikan

"How about we go to some shops..." suggested Mikan...(wow she can totally change her.."aura"..)

"Okay..let's go.."Nonoko and Anna said in unison..

"Hmm. Natsume where do you want to go..?" asked Ruka to his bestfriend..

"To the manga store..." replied Natsume..and started to walked..with his hands inside his pocket followed by Ruka

When the beloved sempais of Mikan were heading to their direction together with some shopping bags..and Mikan noticed their arrival..

"Tsubasa-sempai.." Mikan greeted her sempai, Tsubasa and hug him...

"Hello Mikan.." Misaki beside Tsubasa greeted Mikan...but Mikan was busy hugging her sempai..

But did they know that a pair of crimson eyes were looking at their every single move...and raging in jealousy...

that cause the place to heat up..

Hotaru noticed the sudden change of temperature...the same us Ruka,Tsubasa and Misaki...

(they know who..did the sudden change of temperature in the place..) they sensed jealousy..

"Is it me or..it's totally getting hot in here.." Nonoko asked and Anna nodded in agreement..

"Yeah,..sure its hot in here.." Yuu..said wiping his sweat..

"This place is going to heat up..." Misaki said..while patting Tsubasa to let Mikan go..to his arm..

"Huh?..I don't feel the HEAT your talking about.." Mikan said..

_'Mikan has the nullifying alice so she didn't feel it.." Tsubasa thought.._

"Natsume calm down..." Ruka said to Natsume that only the two of them will hear..

Natsume back to his senses...and the heat was slowly disappearing...

"Phew...thank God..it's gone.." Hotaru said...

"Huh..what gone..?" Mikan asked innocently..

"Idiot" murmured Hotaru..

"She said that the temperature here is back to normal..." Tsubasa said while looking at Natsume and then smirked

"Hn"...Natsume said then walked away..

"Hey wait..." Ruka said trying to reach Natsume

"Catch me up later.." said Natsume...then he was out of sigh

"Hey Nogi you are going with me..." Hotaru said..

"Huh...?" Ruka said while blushing..(he is thinking that he is having a date with Imai)

"Don't think anything else...idiot..." Hotaru said.."You are going with me together with Yuu...cause

you will carry..my things..understand..?" Hotaru continued...

"Hmm..Mikan where do you want to go..?" Tsubasa asked..

"I think I will go with you guys,..wherever you want to go...,since Hotaru will buy some stuff together with Ruka and Yuu.." Mikan replied with a smile..

"Okay...we will go shopping..." Misaki said..

"Again..?" Tsubasa asked her...

"Is there any problem...?" Misaki asked Tsubasa with a evil glint in her eyes..

They all sweat-dropped..in how the couples were showing their affection..to each other...(hehe...wow, I didn't know that it is what we call LOVE)

"Nonoko and I will go to somewhere else..." Anna said

"Yeah..we will catch you guys later.." Nonoko said then walked away..the same as Hotaru,Ruka and Yuu..

"I think we better go now,.." Tsubasa suggested...

"Yeah since they all gone..." Mikan said while looking at the others who are totally out of sigh..

"Come on..." Misaki said and pulled them..in no where..

But someone was spying on them...especially the nullifier girl...

**Behind the bushes..**

"Do you know where they will go..?" the fat man with violet hair and green eyes asked

"Ofcourse I don't cause I'm here with you..idiot.." the thin man with grayish hair and violet eyes replied..

"Hey I'm asking nice to you.." the first man said(the fat one)

"Keep quiet...and shut your mouth..Rick.." the thin man said and give his "friend" a punch..on a face

"Ouch..you should at least said that nice...Ken..." Rick said

" Don't care..." Ken asked..a bit irritated.."I think we should follow them.." he continued..

"Gosh Ken, I didn't know that you have an idea on how to spy in them.." Rick said with amusement..

"Ofcourse I have,unlike you.." Ken said

"Hey..but how we should follow them..?" Rick..asked

"Idiot...we will use our feet..." Ken said..(wow..Ken sure has a brain..)

"Oh..yeah..your right..we have our feet..." Rick said with amusement..

Ken just sweat-dropped at his "friend"...

"But hey...'how should we know where they are...?" Rick asked..again

"Oh yeah..." Ken said with a bit disappointed..(gosh..they are both idiot..)

**At the botique...**

Mikan with her sempais...were heading at the botique to buy some clothes..(duh..ofcourse..they will buy clothes..coz' its a botique..)

"Welcome sir, maam.." the sailslady greeted

"thank you.." Mikan said to the sailslady..and she smiled..

"Mikan what do you want to buy here..?" Misaki asked..

"Uhmm let me see.." Mikan said while looking at the cute dresses...

"How about,..this..?" Misaki said..while holding a cute blue dress...(don't like to demonstrate ..)

"hmm.. it's cute Misaki-sempai.." Mikan said..

While Tsubasa looked for his own dress since his accompany was both girls so, he decided to look for his own..

"I think this one..." Misaki said with the other dress..

Misaki didn't know what dress..should fit on Mikan cause she is too..cute..and all dress th dress will fit perfectly to Mikan but it seems that she is not..contented..(Yeah..misaki want the perfect dress that will suit Mikan..very well..)

**At the other store..**

There is Hotaru,Ruka and Yuu..busy buying some necessary stuffs..

Yuu..was holding 1 paper bag while Ruka on the other hand was holding three paper bags..( poor Ruka...)

and Hotaru was carrying..1 mini bag..

"Hmm...this is perfect for my new invention.." Hotaru said while testing some metal..thingy..

"Hey..Imai-san how long do we need to stay here..and buy stupid stuffs.." Ruka asked a bit mad..

"Shut up..or die.." Hotaru treathened Ruka and Yuu sweat-dropped..

Ruka didn't utter a word..and Hotaru continue to buy things that she needs for her..invetions

"Hmm..Yuu.." Hotaru said with an evil glint in her eyes...

"Why..Hotaru..?" Yuu asked with a bit nervous..

"Carry this another bag.." Hotaru said while handing the bag to Yuu..

"Ah...s-sure.." Yuu sweat-dropped..

"And Nogi.." Hotaru said while walking closer to Ruka..

"Ahmm..why..Imai-san..?" Ruka asked with a bit nervous..and at the same time blushing..

"Here..carry this two bags..." Hoatru said with no emotion at all but she recognized the blushing Ruka so,..

**click click...**

" hmm. not bad...,I can make money in this pictures.." said Hotaru while holding the picture of Ruka..

"Hey..give that back.." Ruka said...and tying to get the pictures to Hotaru..

"Why..should I...,it makes me rich.." Hotaru said leaving the very angry Ruka and continue her business..

"Grrr...ohh that black-mailer freak,," Ruka cursed Hotaru under his breathe..

"Calm down Ruka..." Yuu..confronted Ruka

"I hear that..." Hotaru said not so far from them..(hotaru has a big ear...)

Yuu just sweat dropped...while Ruka is calmin his ownself

**Back to Mikan..:**

Misaki is not yet finish looking for the best..dress that will fit perfectly to Mikan...when something caught her attention..

"This is it.." Misaki said while..holding a cute baby pink blouse...with a white collar..and a small pocket on the right side it also had a printed design..(which is totally cute) together with a white- mini skirt and a adorable sandals...

"Huh what do you mean.."this is it"..?" Mikan asked confused..

"This is the dress that will fit to you.." misaki said with a joy...

Then the two **IDIOTS** finally found Mikan...they were both sweaty..and exhausted (who in the world will not be tired after..strolling the

whole central town or should I say they walked just to find an idiotic girl..)

"Ken I FOUND them.." Rick shout with a joy..

"Shut up Rick.." Ken said to Rick..

"Huh.,who is that.?." Mikan said after hearing the loud shout..

"Look what you done.." Ken said in a low voice..

"Sorry...I didn't meant to.." Rick apologize..

"What do you mean..?" Misaki asked...

Then Tsubasa went to their direction...he finished buying his clothes..

"Hey guys are you done yet..?" Tsubasa asked them..

"Hey Tsubasa sempai we were done how about you..?" Mikan said

"Yeah.." Misaki said while holding 2 paper bags..

"Yeah..so Mikan-chan I hear that you were having a camping next week..is that true..?" Tsubasa asked

"Hmm..yes we are..sempai.." Mikan replied with a smile

"Wow Mikan...it's a good news.." Miaki said..

While the two idiots were listening on their little conversation to have some details..

Mikan remember something that boil her blood...

"Oh..what is good on having such a partner that is a perverted jerk..." Mikan said..a bit angry

"I think that's a problem but you sould have fun to your camping..' Misaki said and smile..

"Yeah ..." Mikan said and smiled back...

"So,..come on now.." Tsubasa said..

They all head to their meeting spot...(where they were be meeting at..)

While the two idiots keep on spying on them...

**Sorry if I have to cut it here...(I don't have any ideas on how to continue it..") but I will do my best..**

**Pls. don't forget to send reviews...**

**And thanks for you guys...(I mean for your reviews and supports it makes me...ALIVE..) hehe**

**feel free to make any comment on this story...(flames and criticisms are always acceptable..)**

**LOVE you All...!!!!...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer..: ****I do not own GAKUEN ALICE but..Higuchi Tachibana..does (right now I'm praising Higuchi-sama..)**

**Author's note:..Yehey..I finally update it..,thanks for your precious REVIEWS..guys **

** on with the story...:**

**Where's my Polkadots?,.**

**Chapter 4**

**Somewhere at the central town..:(Where they meeting place..was located)**

Mikan and her company (Tsubasa and Misaki..) were already at their meeting spot..and waiting for the others..

"I think there they..are.." Misaki said while pointing at the direction of Anna and Nonoko..holding a shopping bags..

"Hey guys...we are here.." Mikan shout while waving her hands to get their attention..

"Hey..Mikan-chan.." Nonoko said and approach them..together with Anna..

"Where are the others..?" Tsubasa asked..while searching for the others..

"uhmm..we don't know neither.." Anna replied..

"Oh..are you guys finish shopping..?" Mikan asked looking at the shopping bags they were holding..

"Ofcourse we are.." Nonoko said..

"That's great.." Misaki said..

While Hotaru together with Ruka, Yuu are heading at their place..

"Hotaru...I missed you.." Mikan screamed with joy and tried to hug her so-called bestfried but then..

**baka baka baka,...(Mikan got hit again,..)**

"I told you that never hug me.." Hotaru said with no emotion at all..

They all sweat-dropped at the bestfriend's friendly-conversation..

"Ouch..Hotaru your so mean.." Mikan said while brushing her clothes..

"Mikan-chan are you alright..?" Yuu asked with concern..

"I'm okay Yuu..I'm used to it..and thank you for asking,.." Mikan said and smiled

Natsume was already done buying his mangas...and heading towards the others..

"Natsume here..." Ruka waved to Natsume...and Natsume approach them..

Mikan saw the "fluff puffs..store" she start drooling around like a total IDIOT..

"fluff puffs...I want some.." Mikan sing out loud..and everyone in the place look at her..

"Hey..polka I said that don't embarrass us here.." Natsume said...

"Hey..I can't help it..I love some fluff puffs.." Mikan said..

"ahmm.. Mikan why don't you buy...for yourself and stop whining.." Yuu suggested..

"Ohhh..." Mikan said with a bit sadness in her voice..

"Mikan don't have money left.." Nonoko whisper to Yuu..

"Hey..,dummy.." Hotaru said

"Huh..?" Mikan asked still in a bit sadness..

"We have to go now.." hotaru said while looking at the time..

"Yeah..maybe tomorrow we will go here again to buy some fluff puffs..of yours,.." Tsubasa said..

"Huh..? but i want to buy it now.." Mikan said

"Come on Mikan-chan.." Ruka said trying to cheer up Mikan,.."there is always tomorrow.." he continued..

"Okay,.." Mikan said and give Ruka a smile but not as cheerful..(poor mikan..)

The others notice it even the famous "black cat",..

"Hmm..,I know why don't you buy those fluff puffs.." Tsubasa said..(he is very concern towards Mikan,..)

"but I don't have any money left.." Mikan said

"Here..." Hotaru said while handing some money to Mikan..

"Thanks Hotaru.." Mikan's back to normal again..

The others were suprised that they see Hotaru giving Mikan some money..,

_'Wow Hotaru does care to Mikan at all' _Tsubasa thought with amusement.

_'hehe...,Hotaru has a good attitude after all' _Yuu thought

_'hn.,typical' _Natsume thought then smirked..(why,..did he do that..?)

"Ofcourse you will pay that to me.." Hotaru said..

"Thanks.." Mikan said and walked away to and reach that fluff puff store..

But the two idiots just keep on spying on Mikan,,.(Mikan is a total idiot and didn't noticed their presence..)

"This is our time to kid-nap her.." Ken said

"Oh..I can't wat.." Rick said excited,..

While Mikan was busy buying her "oh so favorite yummy food at all times"..the two intend to kid-nap her..but Mikan suddenly

notice them (hooray for Mikan,,..)

"Do you want some fluff puffs,...?" Mikan asked the two..,innocently..

"Huh..? are you sure..?" Rick asked her,..with a smile,..

"Yup,..." Mikan said with a smile,..

Then Ken just smack his friend,.that cause Rick to fall down,..

"Are you okay..?" Mikan asked,..Rick,..

"Hey little girl do you want to come with us,..?" Ken asked Mikan with an evil smile,..

**Back at the others,...**

Hotaru and the others were waiting to Mikan,..when Natsume got annoyed,..and decided to look for her,..

(Good one Natsume,..your Mikan's hero,..)

"Hey,..Natsume where are you going,..?" Ruka asked his bestfriend..,

"Probably looking for that baka,.." Hotaru said,..

"Huh,..?" Ruka asked

"Don't make me repeat again,..." Hotaru said in cold manners,..

"She said that your bestfriend will look for Mikan.." Tsubasa repeated the word of Hotaru for Ruka.,,

"Uh,.." Ruka said,..

**Back to mikan,..**

"Hey little girl,..are you done yet,..?" Natsume asked irritated,..and notice the two idiots,..

"Yup,.." Mikan replied smiling,..

"And who are this stupid guys,..?" Natsume asked a bit anger and jealous..?(give me a break,..)

"I don't know they just appear in no where,.." Mikan said,..

"Hnn,.." Natsume said,..

Then Rick and Ken turn their gaze to Natsume,..

"Hey,..Rick I think we better go now this guy was sure is scary,.." Ken whisper to Rick,..

"Oh yeah,..your right,.." Rick said out loud,..

"Shut up,..." Ken said,..and the two start to run like a crazy idiot,..

"What are those guys,..they seem to be an idiot,.." Natsume said still looking at the running,.men,,(Natsume say that again,..)

"Come on Natsume they are waiting for us,..." Mikan said,..

"It's all your fault idiot,.." Natsume said

"HmmfffPp.." Mikan snobs him,..they both start to walk and approach the others,..

They started to walk and approach the others in the bus stop,..

"Hey,..Mikan what are you doing out there,..?" asked Nonoko

"What took you so long,..dummy,..?" Hotaru asked a bit irritated to Mikan,..

"Ahmm,..sorry,. for waiting you guys so long,.." Mikan apologize,..

"Okay,.we forgive you,.." Tsubasa said,..

"Yehey,.." Mikan said in a cheerful way,..

"But don't worry us to much,..' Misaki said,..

"Yeah yeah,..are we going back to Academy or what,..?" Natsume said,..really annoyed,.

"Hey,..don't be so rude" Mikan said,..

"whatever,.." Natsume said,..

"Arghh,..y-you,...perverted freak,,.." Mikan teased,..(oh yeah,..is that supposed to be a teased,..puh-please,..)

"look who's talking,.._**POLKA-DOTTED PANTIES GIRL**_,.." Natsume teased back,..

"Stop you two,..this is not the right place for arguing,.." Misaki interrupted the two,..

"This is not a teasing contest,.." Tsubasa added,..

"Ahmm..I think we better go now,.." Ruka said,..

"Yeah..." Yuu,..said

When they were walking towards the bus,..someone approach them,...

"Natsume-kun,...We love you,.." Sumire and the Natsume-Ruka fanclub,..said in unison..

"Their instinct are very,..fast,.." Yuu said

"Yeah you're right,.." Anna agreed,..

"Ruka we better get going now,..those ugly hags will hunt us,.." Natsume said to Ruka,..

"I think so too,.." Ruka said,..

"Hey,..Permy what are you doing here,..?" Mikan asked

"Ofcourse we are here to our Natsume and Ruka,.." Sumire and fanclub answer,..in unison

They all sweat-dropped,..

"And to inform you I'm not Permy,..my name is SUMIRE,.."Sumire said

"ahmm..do you mind if we need to go now,.." Yuu said

"Oh yeah,..come on guys,.." Mikan said,..

"Finally,.." Hotaru said

They all headed to the academy and take a rest,..Mikan on the other hand was talking to Hotaru,..

"Hey dummy,.." Hotaru said..

"Why Hotaru,..?" Mikan asked and smiled,..

"You are going to clean my room tomorrow" hotaru informed Mikan the cleaning thingy,..

"Huh,..? but why,.." Mikan asked confused,.

"Unless you didn't forget did you,..?" Hotaru asked

"I don't understand you,.." Mikan said,..

"You owe me some rabbits so you have to clean my room tomorrow,..well I better go now bye,.." Hotaru said and leave the,..dumbfounded Mikan,..

Inside Mikan's one star room,..she is busy,..taking a shower,..

"Hmm,..a nice shower should do the trick,.." Mikan said to herself,..

"Lalalalalala" she sings,...while get herself a dress,..

"Tomorrow will be a very tiring day,.. I have to clean Hotaru's room,.." Mikan said to herself,..

**Yehey,..!! another,..chappie finished,..**

**pls,..send reviews,.(I'm very HAPPY today,.,don't know why,..) maybe I'm just HIGH,..hehe,..**

**thanks a bunch to:,..**

**_girlonthemove210_**

**_serina hikari_**

**_Hitomi01_-ahmm maybe you could make stories with suspense,..and some CLIFFIES**

**make it more FUN,..(just enjoy writing fanfics,..SORRY if my opinion sucks,..)**

_**lysabelle**_

_**ladalada**_

_**Mican-chan,..**_

_**asi-16**_

_**purplish024**_

_**Mysterious Sapphire Butterfly **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer..: ****I do not own GAKUEN ALICE (how many times do I have to repeat this,..)**

**Where's my Polkadots?,.**

**Chapter 5**

Mikan wake up and do her daily routine,..after that she approach Hotaru to clean her room,...(what a day,..)

**knock knock,...**

"Come in,.." said Hotaru and open the door,..

"Oh Hotaru,..I missed you so much,.." Mikan said and tried to hug her bestfriend,..

**baka baka,..BAKA**

"How many freaking times do I have to tell you that don't hug me,..dummy,.." Hotaru said with no emotions at all

"Ouch,..Hotaru that hurts,.." Mikan said while brushing her clothes.,,

"You have to clean this room,.." Hotaru said while giving Mikan a cleaning materials,..

"What? this whole room,.." Mikan said

"yup,...is there any problem,..?" hotaru asked with evil glint in her eyes,..

"No,..problem,..this is easy,..'' Mikan said and started to clean,..

After half hours,.Mikan was still cleaning Hotaru's three star room,..

"Are you done yet,..?" Hotaru asked,..

"Ofcourse I am,...this room of yours was TOO small to clean" Mikan said sacrastically,..

"YOU said that this cleaning thingy is easy for you,.." Hotaru said

"But this is big,.." Mikan said,..

Hours past and FINALLY Mikan was already finish in her cleaning duty,..

"Finally I'm done,.." Mikan said

"Yeah,..you waste my precious time,.." Hotaru said

"Hey,.. it's not my fault if I'm slow,.." Mikan said and pouted cutely,..

"Yeah yeah,...whatsoever,.." Hotaru said

"Meanie,.." Mikan murmured

"I have to do something so you better go back to your room now,..cause I don't want to be interrupted by YOU.,," Hotaru said

"Okay,..bye Hotaru,.." Mikan said and leave Hotaru,..

**At the canteen,..**

Mikan and Hotaru were walking side by side and heading at the canteen to have their dinner,..

"Hey,..we're here,..Mikan,Hotaru,.." Anna said and wave her hand to get the attention of Mikan and Hotaru

"Mikan-chan,..Hotaru-chan,.." Yuu greeted the two,..

"Hello guys,.." Mikan greeted,..

"Let's eat now before the food become cold,.." Nonoko said

"Yeah,.." Anna said

"Okay,.." Mikan said,..

They already finish eating their food,..meanwhile somewhere at the Northen forest,..

"What now,..?" the black-cat asked a bit annoyed at the person he is talking to,..

"You have a mission,.." the guy in black suit and white mask said,..(do you who is that guy,..don't you?)

"What mission huh,..?" Natsume asked impatiently,..

"My,..my My dear kuro-neko,..no need to be impatient,,.." Persona said and smirks,.

"Don't say some senseless things,..and tell what my stupid mission is,.." Natsume said

"This mission is very easy to you,...and you will have fun,.." Persona said with an evil smile,..

_'This person is really,..annoying,..' _Natsume thought,..

"Your mission is to,..discover about the AAO's return..," Persona said

"Do you mean that the AAO were back,.." Natsume asked

"Do I have to say YES,..now go to your mission,..." Persona said and vanish into thin air,..(that was,..Fast)

Natsume head to his mission,...

**Back to the others,..**

Ruka was busy finding Natsume,..whle he was busy looking for the black-cat he pass by Mikan's group,..

"Ahmm,..do you guys,.by any chance see Natsume,..?" Ruka asked worriedly

"No,..why?" Mikan asked

"Cause he said that he has something to do,..and I don't see his presence,..." Ruka said

"Maybe in his mission,." Hotaru said

"Huh..but if he do that he will overuse his alice again,,." Mikan said

"Yeah,..but Natsume is doing this for the Academy,.." Yuu said

"Your right,..and he don't want us to worry about him,.." Ruka said,..

"Maybe,..and all we need to do was support him,,.." Mikan said worriedly,..

"Hey,..maybe we should go to our dorm,..it's getting late,..' Ruka suggested,.

"Yeah,..and I'm already sleepy,.." Koko said,..

"Wow,..you just appear in nowhere,.." Mikan said in amusement

"Hmm,..Mikan he is already here and listening to your conversation,.." Anna said

"You too,...you just appear in nowhere,.." Mikan said

"We were here,...a minute ago,." Nonoko said

"Am I dreaming,..."Mikan said while pinching her cheeks,..

"Hey,..idot you're not dreaming,..." Sumire said

"Permy you are here too,..I wonder how you guys appear in nowhere,.." Mikan said,..

"You're such an idiot,.." Hotaru said,,..and the others nodded in agreement,..

"Meanie,.." Mikan said,..

They headed to their respective dormitories and go to sleep

**Somewhere outside the Academy,.**

The famous black-cat was heading to the Academy,..he finished his mission perfectly,..

"Damn,..that persona,..he said that this mission was EASY,.." Natsume cused under his breathe,..

"Wow,..my dear kuro-neko,..you finished your mission fast,.." Persona said with amusement in his voice

'Oi.,persona how could you say that the mission was damn easy,.." Natsume asked

"Oh,..so you think that your mission was difficult,.." Persona said,..and smirks,..

"Hn,.." was all Natsume said

"You better take a rest,...now go to your room,.." Perwsona commanded

"Whatever,.." Nasume said and head to his room,..

Persona vanish (again,...) with a smirks,..(wow,...) while Natsume on the other hand was going to his room to take a rest,..

"That mission was totally,..Dangerous,..I even got killed by those freak,.." Natsume said

That night at the Academy,..was now quiet and peaceful,..(I don't think it's peaceful but for the story's sake let just think that,..way)everyone was sleeping safe and sound,..No one knows what will happen next,..they are just innocent people,..who accept their consequences,..not even thinking what might the futures will bring to them,..in happiness or sadness,..? who knows,..nobody can predict it,..it is their destiny,..'

* * *

**Author's note:GOMEN..for the VERY,**_**very**_** late update,..(I'm really sorry..oO") coz' classes will start on June 13(yeah,.and I'm quite busy oOhh,..this computer have some idiotic malfucntion-sickness,..) so I can't update for the meantime, but I will update the next chappies no matter what(I think so,..)..IF there's no assignment or any projects,.!!**

**Thank you!!!,..for your support and for those who sent reviews,..Thanks a lot,..' just review some more hehe,..SORRY for the wrong spellings and grammars,..!!**

**Thanks to:**

**-rhan-louise-**

**girlonthemove210**

**lysabelle**

**serina hikari**

**XXMeruPuriXX**

**Mican-chan**

**purplish024**

**ladalada**

**LOVE you all.,people!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own GAKUEN ALICE (yeah,...Higuchi Tachibana does,..)**

**Where's my Polkadots?,.**

**Chapter 6**

It's already morning,..and our certain brunette girl was already awake to do her daily routine like bumping into natsume, greeting the whole class but the others are just ignoring her while her friends greeted back,..she was trying hard to hug her bestfriend,...even if she knows what will excactly she gets to her bestfriend like giving her such a warm greeting with the famous baka-gun,..Mikan used to it anyway,..

"Good morning class,.." Narumi greeted his beloved students,..

"Good morning Mr. Narumi,.." They greeted back,..

"Oh,..this day is such a wonderful morning,.." Narumi said while twirling like a total gay,..

The class just sweat-dropped and watch their gayish teacher twirling around like a total idiot,..

"Mr. Narumi how long do you suppose to twirl like that,..?" Mikan asked,..watching every single move of her beloved "papa" (I mean teacher,..)

"Ohh,...'gosh' sorry,.." Narumi said (finally, Naru was back to his senses,..)the class fell anime-style,..

"I want you all to be happy today,.." Narumi said,..

"What do you mean by that sensei,..?" Yuu asked while adjusting his eyeglasses

"So,.." Narumi was cut by his students,..

"So what,..Mr. Narumi?" Permy erR,..Sumire asked,..

"so I decided that today is the day,..to,.." he was cut again,...by his impatient students

'the day to,..?" Anna asked excited,..

_'the day to have fun,..?' _Koko thought,...(probably reading Naru's mind,..)

"What do you mean by "the day to have fun",..?" Koko asked confused,..

"oh,..I decided that today was NO classes,.." Narume finally said,..and the class cheered in happiness,..

"Yehey,..I have a time to spend with Hotaru,.." Mikan said

"Don't think about it,..ugly.." Hotaru said

"But,..I want to spend this time with you,..Hotaru,.." Mikan said as she puffed her cheeks,..

"I have something to do,..." Hotaru said leaving the classroom,..

"Matte Hotaru-chan,..." Mikan shout,..running towards Hotaru,..

"Natsume,..I'm going to visit the barn,.." Rua said

"Hnn,.." Natsume said

"okay,..bye,.." Ruka said leaving Natsume alone

Natsume decided to read his manga at the sakura tree.,,because that place was his favorite "reading spot"while the others were enjoying themselves at their free time,..(I mean the day,..without classes,..)some are preparing their things to the up-coming camping at northen forest,..(I'm so excited,..)

**(The day before the camping,..)somewhere at faculty office,..**

There are two faculty members talking in private,..(wonder who could that be,..?)

"When are you gonna tell that girl,..?" The woman behind the curtain asked

"Maybe tomorrow,.." The yellow haired-guy with violet eyes,.replied

"It's your decision Mr. Narumi,.." The woman said

"I make my mind clear in this situation,..I will gonna tell her tomorrow,.." Narumi said seriously,..

"But if SHE will have this information to another person,.she will never believe and trust you either,.." the woman said

"I know but,..she will feel depressed,.." Narumi said

"I will not interfere with your problems,..this conversation was finished,.." the woman said,..

Mr. Narumi left the woman alone,..and head to his class,..

**At the class B room,..**

The class B students were busy chit catting to each other while waiting fo their teacher,..

"Where is Mr. Narumi,..?" Mikan asked worriedly,..

"I think he went to the faculty office,.." Yuu said

"Yeah,..so no need to worry,..dummy,.." Hotaru said while working on her useful inventions,..

"Hey,..the teacher is coming,.." someone said

They all sit properly,.. except Hyuuga Natsume,..

"Good morning everyone,.." Narumi greeted his beloved students

"Good morning sensei,.." The students greeted back,..

"Ahmm Mr. Narumi where have you been,..?" Mikan asked worriedly..

"Ahmm,..at the faculty office,.." Narumi said a bit sad,..

_'I can't tell her the truth,..' _Narumi thought but Koko accidentally hear it.,..(Holly moly,...)

"What's the matter Mr. Narumi,.?" Kokoroyomi asked,..(that was a long,..name..)

"Yeah,..you are spacing out,.." Anna said

"Ahmm do you mind if I asked you about the,..trR--" Koko was cut by Narumi

_'Don't spil it,.Koko.. I'm begging you,..or else' _Narumi thought pleadingly

"Or else,..?" Koko asked

_'Your grade will be affected,..' _Narumi thought,..

"What are you saying Koko.,?" Mikan asked

"Oh,..nothing really,.." Koko manage to say

Both of Narumi and koko sweat-dropped,..they were lucky but Hotaru noticed it,..

"Do you pack your things,..?" Narumi asked

"Yes,.." they,..replied,..excited

"Okay then,..tomorrow I will wait at the Academy gate at exactly 8 AM,..is that okay,..?" Narumi asked

"Yes sensei,.." They replied

"I better go now,..we have a meeting about this so you better behave,.." Narumi said and leave the room

"Oh,..I can't wait at the camping tomorrow,.." Mikan said

"Yeah me too,.." Anna said

"Except for the part that I have to be with that pervert,.." Mikan said while gritting her teeth,..

"Hey,..polka don't think that I want to be with you,.." Natsume said

"hmmpppfff" Mikan snobs him

"whatever,.." Natsume said

"Natsume,..I think you better stop arguing,..' Ruka said

"Oh yeah,..you're right Ruka,..it's worthless arguing with that stupid girl,.." Natsume said,..he make sure that Mikan will able to hear it,..

"Oh pardon,..who is you referring to,..?" Mikanasked annoyed

_'that's not good either,..' _Ruka thought and sweat-dropped,..

"So you make sense huh,..?" Natume teased

"So do you mean that I'm that person you referring to,..?' Mikan asked really annoyed

"You finally get it,..for an idiot like you,.." Natsume teased more,..

_'It's not helping,..' _Ruka thought and sigh

"You are the idiot here" Mikan retorted,..

"Look who's talking,..?" Natsume teased even more,..

"Why you,.." Mikan start to wrestling Natsume,..(Go,..Mikan,..)

Hotaru noticed this and got irritated,..

**baka,..baka baka,..**(bull's eye,..nice shot,..)

"Could you please stop arguing for a moment,.." Hotaru said with no emotion at all

"ouch that hurts,..' mikan said

"I feel relieved,..." Ruka said..

"You don't have to shot me like that cau" Natsume was cut by Hotaru's another hit

**BAKA,..**

"Urasai,.." Hotaru said,..

the others just watch them,...and sweat-dropped,..

"Hotaru was scary,.." Yuu said

"Yeah,..she can even hit Natsume like that,.." Anna said

"She sure did,.."Mochu said,..and the others just nodded in agreement..(Hotaru RULES,...)

"Fine,.." Natsume murmured in defeat,..

"That's better,.." Hotaru said,..

It's already,..night time,...(YAHOO,...camping day is tomorrow,..) they sleep soundly in their dormitories,..

**this was the end,..of this chapter,..hope you like it..****thanks for your PRECIOUS reviews,..(read and review,..pls,.) I'm really sorry for the very, very LATE update coz' I have sOoo many asssignments to do..and this is the only free time I have (i think soO..)**

**,..please forgive me..-begging eyes-..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own GAKUEN ALICE..(but I does own Ken and Rick..they are my OC's)**

**Where's my Polkadots?,.**

**Chapter 7..**

It's their most waiting events, cause this is the day that the calss B will have their camping,..(I can't wait,..)

**Somewhere outside the academy..**

There are some people talking,..in private,..

"Boss, when are we going to kid-nap that brat..?" asked the man with long grey hair and black eyes,..

"I heard that,.._she _has her camping today,.." the so-called "boss" said,..he have an orange hair with violet eyes,..(I don't know if I'm correct..in describing him,..)

"So what is your plan,..?" asked the another man with short red hair and greyish eyes

"we will kid-nap her today,,..this would be fun,.." the boss said with an evil smile...

"We were counting on you boss.." said the 1st man...with a smirks

"Right now.,,we shouldn't waste time,.." the boss (I think you know him already.,,)

"Boss you have a call.." the 2nd man said and handed the phone to his "boss"

**(conversation at the phone,..)**

"Hello,..who is this?" the "boss" asked

"This is Ken,..boss Reo.." replied Ken

"Do you have any problem there,.." Reo asked

"No problem boss,..." Ken said..

"So,..what is the reason that you call..?" asked Reo..a bit irritated

"I got the information of their location,,.." said Ken with amusement

'hey,..Rick where is the location,..?" Ken asked Rick,..

'ahmm..let me see here,..' said Rick while looking at the details they got

"Tell me now,..I don't have time for your idiotic calls,.." Reo said impatiently

'Rick faster' Ken said out loud to Rick

'okay,..okay I'm trying to understand this..' Rick said trying his very hard to read the details,..

"Is there any problem,..?" Reo asked a bit irritated

"No...boss"..Ken said

'ahmm..,,Ken choked do you know how to read this word?' asked Rick..(oh my,..even Rick don't know how to read,..what a BRAIN..)

Ken slap his forehead because of his idiotic friend,..and Reo just sweat-dropped..(he heard,..what Rick said earlier,..)

'this is simple,..you dumbass..' Ken said and read the details

"So what does it says,..?"Reo asked...

"ahmm it says that at the no-nor-rthen...oh God" Ken said (puh-please..give me a break,...the both of them are idiots..)

Reo at the end of the line fell anime style,.._'what did I do to deserve this?..I have an idiotic assistant..' _thought Reo

"I got it.." Ken said in victory..(ovbiously..Ken understand that word,..)

"What is it,..?" Reo asked (praying that they already read that word..)

"It's northen forest,.." Ken said

'wow..Ken your amazing,..' Rick said praising his friend

"Okay,..then good bye!!" Reo cut the conversation

**(the end of the conversation,..)**

They talked about their plan (eventually,..for kidnapping the nullifying girl)

**Back at the Academy..**

The class B headed to their location,the northen forest,..

"Wow,..I"m sooo excited.." Mikan said with enthusiasm..

"You've went here,..last week,.." Yuu said

"Yeah,..I know but I'm sooo excited.." Mikan said

Yuu sweat-dropped...

"Stop...whining,,dummy" Hotaru said and aimeh her trusted baka-gun to Mikan

**baka,..baka,..baka**

Mikan back to her senses again,..

"Ouch Hotaru,.;.you're so mean" Mikan said

"Idiot ,stoped this nonsense and unpack your things,.before you reach my limit,.." Natsume said..(more on..commanding)

"Yes sir..." Mikan said sacrastic

"What's with the sacrasm,..?" Natsume asked annoyed

"hmmffpp" Mikan snobs Natsume and unpacked her things

"Here,...use this" Hotaru said while giving a capsule..

"What is this,..?" asked Natsume looking at the capsule

_**"It's invention #09787,a capsule tent,..it includes the things you need,..it has 4 beds, a mini kitchen with a rest room..**_

_**just call Hotaru Imai for reservation,..it cost 500 rabits.." **_said Hotaru to no one in particular,..

"Here you go again,..talking to nobody.." Ruka said nervously..

"Can you please shut up.." Hotaru said with an evi hint in her eyes...while holding her baka-gun

"Uhmm,.Hotaru what are we going to do in this capsule,..?" Mikan asked curious..

"Just watch,..and stay close.." Hotaru said and throw the capsule to the ground,..

Then the capsult turned into a tent..with a complete..things inside

"Wow...Hotaru you're a genius.." Mikan said,..praising her bestfriend..

"Yeah..I know I am..." Hoatru said with no emotion at all

They all unpacked their things and headed to their homeroom teacher to have their instruction,..

"Okay now everyone...listen carefully,.." Narumi said

"We were already listening Naru,.." Natsume said

"Ooppss...hehe..okay, you know that you need to be with your partners.." Narumi said

"What..even inside the tents..?" Mikan asked

"Yup,.." Narumi said

"But-but..." Mikan was cut by Narumi

"No buts,..and let me finish first,.." Narumi said

"Start the explaining thingy,.." Hotaru said while holding her baka-gun,.

"Ahmm,..I told you before that you were in groups,..when it's sleeping time right?" Narumi asked

"Yes.." They answered..

"So you don't have to worry in sleeping time,..right Mikan-chan..?" Narumi asked looking at Mikan

"Yup,..sensei,..." Mikan replied,..with her usual smile,..

"Now...here is the explaining thingy,.." Narumi said

"explain it already or I'll burn you,..ALIVE" Natsume said,..really annoyed this time,..

"We will have our,games,.." Narumi said and sweat-dropped

"What games sensei,..?" Mikan asked excited

"Yeah,..is it fun?" Asked Anna

"Be sure that it's not nonsense,..." Sumire said

"Yeah,..." the fan girls agreed,..

"OOhh...I hope it's going to be fun,.." said Nonoko

"Yup,..it's going to be fun,.." Narumi said

"So what is it,..sensei.?" Koko asked

"Don't make me wait.." Hotaru said

"Ahmm.. you and your partner will find some flags..according to your group colors,.." Narumi said

"So,..do you mean that..only partners will find that flags..?" Mikan asked

"Do you hear it, dummy..?" Hotaru said

"Yes,..cause it's in the rules,.." Narumi said

_'Hnn..stupid rules,..unless I'm with that polkadots,..' hey,..hey..what I'm thinking about...' STUPID thoughts..' _Natsume though

"hahaha,...It's not like you,. Natsume..hahaha" Koko said while holding his stomach (laughing..with no reasons,..)

"Shut up,..or I'll burn you,.." Natrume threatened Koko

Koko stop laughing..or else he will die in a young age,..(poor koko,..) but in different way,..cause he will die into ushes..

"Okay start now,.." Narumi shout..

All the students were out of sigh..they were gone to look for the flags..

while finding for the flags..something or someone was working for his/her plan,..

"this plan will worth it,.." said a man,..with an evil smile..

**The end of this chapters,..hope you like it,...!! pls. read and reviews,.. I'm really sOrry for the very late update!! ArrRrghh,..the school have soOo many activities!! well,.. ja ne**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own GAKUEN ALICE (in the next chapter I will not bother to type this disclaiming thingy again,..)**

**Author's note,..: GOMEN for waiting you guys so long..I'm busy these past few days.,ArRghh.. I just want to say thank you for those who will review this chapter!! (and thanks for this computer!! grRR,..sacractic..) EnjoY**

**Where's my Polkadots?,.**

**Chapter 8**

**Mikan and Natsume,..**

Mikan and Natsume are looking for their flags,..while the others were doing the same thing,.they reach the middle of the northen forest,..

"Do you find one,..?" asked Mikan

"No,..and don't ask as if you find some,.." replied Natsume coldly

"Hey,..I'm trying my best to find at least one,.." Mikan retorted

"Whatever,.." said Natsume and jump at the tree,..

"Hey,..it's unfair,.." Mikan said

"Hnn,.." was all Natsume's reply

"Wait up,.." said Mikan,..then Natsume jump tree by tree,..leaving the poor Mikan catching him,..

**Hotaru and Ruka,..**

They are walking side by side looking for their flags,..

"Imai-san waht is that,..?" asked Ruka while pointing at the object at Hotaru's hand

"It's my invention,.." replied hotaru,..

"What kind of invention,..?" Ruka asked curious

**"It's invention #089,..objects(or should I say rabbits,..) detector,..you can find the things that you're looking for,..just type what kind of the object is that and just press the green button,..it will automatically rings when we are near to the said objects,.." **Hotaru said to no one,..

Ruka just sweat-dropped,..

"before I forgot,.." she said **"Just call for Imai Hotaru for reservation,.it cost 250 rabbits"** Hotaru continued,..Ruka fell anime style,..

"Okay,..I will ask for my friends for a help,.." Ruka said

"Who is it,..or should I say what,..?" Hotaru asked

"It's just my animals,.." replied Ruka and whistle to his "friends"

_'Great,..I can make billions..if his animals were around..' _thought Hotaru with a money sign in her eyes,..

**Sumire and Mochu,..**

"Oohh,..I want to see what's happening to my Natsume,.." Sumire said irritated

Mochu just listened to his partner's saying

"Ohh.if she do something bad,..I will personally kill her" she continued

"Ahmm,.. who is "she" are you talking about,..?" Mochu asked

"Are you deaf,..?" Sumire asked

"Ahmm,..I'm just curious about that she you're talking about,.." Mochu said

"It's miss no star.,," Sumire said..

"Ahmm,..Sumire, Mikan is not a no star student anymore,.." Mochu said a bit nervous (wow,..I didn't know that Mochu was a bit kind,..)

"So,..what is the star rank of that no strar,...isn't it no star,..?" Sumire asked

"She is a single star student,.." Mochu said

"Hmm,single or none star,..she is still a miss no star to me,.." Sumire said,..

Mochu just sweat-dropped,..."Sumire we were here to find those flags,.." he said

"Yeah,..yeah,..whatsoever,.." Sumire said

**Anna and Koko **

"Ahmm Koko do you find some,..?" asked Anna while looking for each bushes,..

"Nope,..hehe.." Koko said while rubbing his head,..

"Okay,...maybe we should find the flags there,.." Anna said while pointing at the other direction,..

"Okay,.." Koko said..

**Nonoko and Yuu,..**

"Aha,...I found one,.." Said Yuu while holding a green flag

"Yeah,..that's good Yuu,.." Nonko said,..

"Ahmm how about the others,...do they find some flags,..?" asked Yuu while adjusting his glasses

"I don't know,..but I hope that they find some,.." Nonko said

"Yeah,.." Yuu said

"Hurry up Yuu.,,we better find the other flags,..

"Okay,.." Yuu said

**Back to Mikan and Natsume,..**

"Hey,..I said wait up,.." Mikan said while following Natsume

" " was all Natsume's reply

"Can you please stop jumping to trees,.." Mikan said

"Hnn,.." Natsume said and stop to the tree branch

"Phew,..it's really tiring you know,.." Mikan said while wiping her sweat

"Be thankful cause I found some stupid flags,.." Natsume said while holding a 5 red flags,..

"Huh,..?" Mikan asked

"Are you deaf or something,..I said I found this stupid flags,.." Natsume said and landed on the ground gracefully,..

"Wow,..! that was fast Natsume,.." Mikan said

"Yeah,..I know,.cause if I look for the flags together with you,..I will not be able to find some,.." Natsume said and smirks

"hmmpff,.." was all Mikan's reply

"Do you want to be here all alone huh,..polka?" Natsume asked,..(wow,..he is a little bit ooc,..in here,...)

Natsume turn his back and started to leave Mikan,..

"Hey,..don't leave me here,..Natsume" Mikan said

**behind the bushes,..**

"Hey do you know where they are,..?" asked Rick,..

"There they are,..baka" Ken said,..looking at the direction of Mikan and Natsume.,,

"Aha!! there they are,.." Rick said out loud,..

"Hey,..shut your big mouth Rick,.." Ken said,..

"Sorry,..I'm just excited and you know that,.." Rick said

"It's no use if you were excited or something,.." Ken said,..

"Hey!,..I can't help it,.." Rick sid and pouted,..

_'How,..stupid can you get,..Rick' _thought Ken and mentally slap his face,..

"Hey,..they start walking,.." Rick said..

"Yeah,..I don't know that you have some brain left in your head,.." Ken said _'but it's just a bird brain,..I think' _he thought

"Oh,..I don't know either,.." Rick said

"Come'on Rick,..let's follow them,.." said Ken.,,

They start to follow the two love birds,..

**Back to Mikan and Natsume,..(two love birds,..)**

Natsume noticed that some people were spying on them,.so he stopped and look for those people who kept spying while they were walking,..

Mikan on the other hand kept on following Natsume,..and noticed the sudden change of aura...in the place..

_'Why do I have the bad feelings..around in this place?' _thought Mikan

Natsume kept on looking who were the guy that kept on following them,..while Mikan was still in her deep thoughts,..she didn't recognized that Natsume was in her front,..already but unluckily for Natsume didn't noticed mikan as well,..

**THUD,..**

They end up bumping into each other,..

"Itai,.." Mikan screamed,..that causes the birds on the trees flew away,..

"Ouch,.." Natsume said,..while rubbing his butt,..

"You didn't teel me that you were there,.." Mikan said,.

"Hey,..it's not my fault polka,..and besides you're the one who bump into me,.." Natsume said,..

"Don't balme cause I-" Mikan was cut by natsume,..

"And don't blame me neither,..cause it's your fault that you don't look where you're walking,.." Natsume said,..

"Hey,..I said that it's not my fault you,..you jerk" Mikan retorted

"Yea,..Yeah whatever,.." said Natsume wnd dusted his clothes,..the same as Mikan

**(fastforward)at the camping site,..**

They were at their camping place,..holding their flags,..(they all completed their flags after a hours ago,..)

and it's already,..time for their dinner,..

"Okay,..students gather around here,..it's time for dinner,.." Narumi announced,..

"yikes,..it's dinner time,.." mikan said while drooling,..all over the foods,..

"But it's all according to your star rank,.." Narumi added

"It's great,.." Hotaru said,..

"Huh,..but-but,..I only have one star,.." Mikan said

"Hey,.Mikan cheer up..our food are the same as yours,.." Anna comforted Mikan,..

"Yeah,." Nonko said

"Okay,..thanks guys.." Mikan said with a smile,..

They start eating,..without any sounds to be heard,..only the gasps of the wind and the movement that every students made,..

it's a lond deafening silent,...!!

"Ahmm,..what do you think if we are having a ghost hunting,..tonight,..?" Mr. Narumi broke the uneasy silent,..

"Yeah,..that's a good idea Narumi-sensei,.." Yuu replied and adjusted his glasses,..

"ghost hunting,..?" Mikan asked while shivering,..at cold wind

"Yup,..Mikan-chan,.." Narumi said,..

"but--I'm so scared,...at ghost,.." Mikan said,..

"Hnn,..cause you're such a crybaby,.." Natsume said,..

"Hey,..don't talk like that,.." Mikan said,...

"Why should I,.." Natsume said,..

"It's not worth it,..if you are arguing,.." Ruka said,..interrupted

"So,..could you please stop arguing,;..right now,.." Hotaru said,..still the baka-gun was with her,..

"Maybe that's a good idea,.." Mikan said as she gulped,..

"Hnn,.." was all Natsume's reply,..

"Don't think that we're finish yet,..greek boy" Mikan said as she turn her gaze to Natsume and gave a deadly glare

"So what,..polkadotted panties girl,..you should be ashamed of yourself cause you're still wearing weird kinds of underwears,.." Natsume teased,..as he glared back,..deadly as if he can kill Mikan with his own hands

"You know you should stop your nonsense arguing right NOW,.." Hotaru said ready to aimed her trusted baka-gun,..

"Ye-eah,...you're right,..hehe" Mikan said nervously thinking that Natsume would kill her,..with his deadly glare,..

While the whole class were only at their place,..listening to their little arguements,..

"Ahmm,..maube we shoul start our ghost hunting now,.." Narumi said to caught some attention for the students,..

"So what are we waiting for,..Mr. Narumi,.." Koko said

"Yeah,..let's start the ghost hunting,.." Sumire said dreaming that she would be with Natsume,..(feh,..not by any chance)

"You're right,.." Narumi said and sweat-dropped,..

"You will be paired by your partners as well,.." Narumi explained,..

"Huh,..so do you mean that I will not be able to spend this time with my Natsume,..?" Sumire asked a bit sad,..

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not yours,..ugly HAG,.." Natsume said and sent Permy a deadly glare,..

Sumire just cry,...to her nonsense reasons,..

They just sweat-dropped

"And you all will have a chance to be with others cause I think that it is much better that you were in a group,.." Narumi said..,

_'I will have a chance to be with Hotaru,..' _Mikan thought dreamily,..

"Stop daydreaming idiot,.." Hotaru and shoot Mikan with her baka-gun,..

"Ouch,...Hotaru you're so mean,.." Mikan said,..

"I think we better think of who's gonna be with our group,..Nonoko,.." Yuu stated,..

"Hey,..guys are you planning to add some to your groups,..?" Anna asked

"Yeah,.." Nonoko said

"How about us,.." Ruka said

"Yeah,..it will be fun if we were together,.." Mikan said,..

"Alright,..you guys will come to us,.." Yuu said

"You guys want to pack some things don't you?" Koko asked

"Yeah,.." Mochu said,..

"I've already finish packing the things we need,.." Hotaru said whilt holding some back pack bags,..

"On second thought,..no need to pack some things,.." said Sumire said,..

They just sweat-dropped,..on how Hotaru manage to be so,..the source of the needs

They all started to walk to do their ghost hunting thingy,..but do they know that two very known guys were watching their every move,..

**YaY,..me!! this chapter was finished,..pls. read and reviews,..****hope that I can update soon,..(hehe,..SorrY for the wrong spelling,..)****oHH,..and THANKS FOR THOSE WHO REVIEW hehe,..****Arigatou gozaimas!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: As I said to the previews chapter,.I won't bother to write/type the disclaiming thingy and sorry for the late update coz' I have soO many things to do(I also take my 1st periodical test,..ooohh it's so tiring)..,so lets start this story,..****hehe,..hope you like this one,..!!**

**Where's my Polkadots?,.**

**chapter 9**

They start walking to search some ghost,..at the northen forest,..(if they were some of them exist in this world,.."ehem" back to the story,.)

Natsume who is not so interested about this ghost hunting thingy just read his manga while walking,..and Mikan on the other hand was now shivering at the atmosphere around her,..while the others seems to be excited on what will happen next,..but Hotaru just stay cold as ever,..

(hey Hotaru is Hotaru after all,..hehe)

"Hey don't you felt that it's getting cold in here,.." Mikan said

"You're just afraid of ghost,..miss no star.." Sumire said,..

"No I'm not,.." Mikan said in not so convincing way,..(because right now his legs were shaking with fears,..)

"Ahmm,..if you're not afraid then why do you kept shaking,..?" asked Yuu,.

"No,..It's nothing, don't mind it,..Yuu,.." Mikan said,..

"Okay,.." Yuu said,..

They reach the heart of the northen forest,..they just explore the place,.

**behind the bushes **(wow they always hiding behind thosebushes,..I wonder what do they see,..in it,.)

"Hey Ken,..do you have some plan,..?" asked Rick,..

"Let me think,..about it" said Ken,..

"okay,.." said Rick whle looking at the groups of students,..

Minutes pass,..when suddenly a lighbulb appear above the head of Ken,..that was lighted..(meaning he haves some idea for now,..)

"I have a plan now Rick,.." vvKen said with amusements,..

"What is it,..?" Rick asked excited on what kind of plan do Ken have

"I will tell it to you so -whisper-whisper-..got it,..?" asked Ken

"Yeah,.. Ken you're a genius,.." Rick said,..

"Told yahh,.." Ken said

"Ahmm,..what is it again,..?" asked Rick..

Ken lost his temper and hit Rick direct at the face,..

**back at the gang..**

"Hey,..maybe we should this way,.." suggested Koko,..

"Yeah,.." Anna agreed and the just nodded,..

when they were heading to the darkest place of the place,..they heard some weird sounds..

"Ahmm,..do you know what is that,...?" ?Mikan asked a bit scared,..

"It's nothing Mikan,.maybe its just the wind,.." Said Koko

KrooK kroOk,..was the sound they heard,..and then there was a EekK,..

Mikan can't help it anymore so, she just clung onto Yuu's arm,..and it made Natsume jealous?,..

"Ahmm,..can you tell that it's just a wind or so-something,.." Mikan said,...really frightened this time,..

"Mikan,..it's just the owl there,.." Ruka said pointing the owl at the tree,..

"Ahh,..but what about the Eek sound,..?" Mikan said as she let go Yuu,..

"Maybe you just hear things,..niss no star.,," Sumire said,..

But the sounds getting clearer once they went to the darkest part of the forest,..

"Uhhmm,..maybe mikan was right guys,.." Anna said hugging Koko,..and Koko just blush,..but it cannot be seen in the dark,..

"Ye-yeah,.." Nonoko said,..

"Don't be so pathetic,.." Sumire said,..

Natsume feel that theres something wrong and noticed that someone must be following them,..

"What is it,..Natsume,.?" ruka asked

"Do you felt someone,..huh Hyuuga?" Hotaru asked,..while puting some bullets on her baka-gun

"Yeah,..someones must be following us all the way here,.." Natsume said..,still looking for those guys,..

"The same as me here,.." Hotaru said

"Yeah,..I've noticed that too,.." Ruka said,..but the others were busy to find where the sound coming from,..

"Hey,..I think it's coming from there,.." said mochu,..making the three girls shivers even more,..

"Yeah,..maybe we should find out,..what's that,.." Koko said

But the other three were busy(Natsume,Hotaru and Ruka) looking for the certain someone,..

"I don't think it's a good idea to look for that,..' Mikan said

"If you don't want then,..we will leave you here,.." Sumire said,..

"Maybe that's much better,.." Mikan said with an uneasy smile,..

But then Hotaru and the two were busy looking for that person,..the same as Koko and his company,..they left Mikan all alone,..

after a minutes,...Mikan wasn't able to notice that someone grab her hands,..and cover her mouth as well,..

"HmmPpff,.hplet go-phff mefHpp" was all Mikan said,..as she struggle to let go of the person's grasp but she was end up being dragged.,,

The trio,..(Hotaru and company,..) go back to their place,..and wait for the others,..

"What do you think,..huh Natsume?" Ruka asked

"What is it,..Ruka?" Natsume asked

"Ahmm,..I'm just thinking where do the other go?" Ruka said

"It seems to me that you,..want to ask me more,.." Natsume said

"I don't think if we were right that someone might following us,..but I think we were quite right,.." Ruka said

Hotaru seems to be uneasy about the feelings that something was wrong,..

"What are you trying to say,..?" Natsume asked impatient,..

"Ahmm,..I have some--' Ruka was cut by Hotaru,..

"I have a bad feelings about this,.." Hotaru said worriedly but didn't show it,..

"Yeah,..me too,.." Ruka said

_'do they felt the same as I do?..' _thought Natsume

The others went to their direction vut something or someone was missing,..

"Hey,..guys what'cha doing,..?" Koko asked

"phew,..I'm so scared at that weird sounds,.." Anna said

"Ahmm,..do you see Mikan,,..?" Hotaru and Nonoko asked at unison,..

"Huh,..? but I thought that she's with you,.." Ruka said,..

"She said that she's okay in here so I left her here, knowing that you guys were just around,.." Sumire said

"But,..we also left,..when you guys,..start searching for that weird sounds thingy,.." Natsume said a bit annoyed(he's also concerned)

They start panicking and decided to look for Mikan,..

"MIKAN,...Mikan,..where are you,..?" They all shout and get the attentions of the other student even Mr. Narumi,..

"Argghh,..it's no use in shouting those stupid names,.." Natsume said really annoyed cause Mikan was nowhere to be seen,..

"Do you even care towards Mikan,..?" asked Hotaru

"Ofcourse not,.." Natsume said

"In denial,.." Hotaru said,..

Just then Mr. Narumi is heading towards them,..

"Whare's Mikan-chan,..?" Narumi asked concerned,..

"Ahmm we can not find her here,.Narumi-sensei,.." Yuu replied,..

"Where is that girl,..?" Narumi asked his self,..

After 3 hours ago,..they have a long time looking for the little girl,..that was suddenly disappear of nowhere,..

when,..

"Hey,..I found her Mr. Narumi" Koko shout and caught the attentions of others,..but he was right,..he found mikan leaning against the tree,..

"Hey,..Mikan where have you been,..?" Narumi asked worriedly and want to get the answer immidiately but,..

No answer came out from Mikan's mouth

"Yeah,..we were worried sick you know,.." Nonoko said,.feel relieved

but then again nothing came out from Mikan's mouth,..

"Hey,..we were talking to you here,.." Sumire said,..

" " Mikan's reply,..

"Hey,..Mikan are you listening or somthing,..?" asked Anna worriedly

but Mikan didn't bother to look at them and start walking,..ignoring their questions

"Hey,..dummy,..we're looking all over to you and then you just end up ignoring us,.." Hotaru said and for what she says Mikan stopped and turn her gaze to Hotaru,..

" " but still no answer,..

"Do you care to tell us what happen to you,..?" asked Ruka,..

"Ohh,.." Said Mikan

"Huh,..that's all you will say after what we've done just to look for you,.." Natsume said annoyed at Mikan's answer

"Yeah,..yeah,..whatever,.." Mikan said,..

The others just didn't response cause they were shocked at what she said,..

"So,..you're ignoring us huh,..?" Hotaru said with a bit anger,..

"Hnn,.." was all Mikan's reply,..

"Ahmm,..Mikan-chan can you explain what happen that cause your sudden behaviour,..?" Narumi asked

"Don't ask me,..ask yourself.." Mikan said and leave them all shocked,..

"What's happening to you Mikan,..?" Narumi asked his self,.the same as the others,..

"I want some answers.." Hotaru said and search Mikan,..while the others follow her,..

"There you are dummy,.." Hotaru said,..

"What do you want now,..huh Imai..?" Mikan asked coldly,.while the others were just listening,..

"I just want to have some business to you,..ugly,.." Hotarui said ignoring what mikan call her,..

"What kind of business do we have to discuss huh,..Imai..?" Mikan asked

"What's happening to you Mikan,..?" Hotaru asked direct to the point,..

"Oh,..that,.." Mikan said and gave a deadly galre to the others at their back,..

"So,..are you gnna answer my question or what,..?" Hotaru asked

The others just stood there and wait for some answers,..

"Hnn,.." Mikan said and smirks,..

"What,..?" Hotaru asked

"my,..my,.Imai don't be so rude,..you're just wasting your time for asking me those nonsense things,.." Mikan said

"Answerm now,..and don't waste my time,.." Hotaru said

"Do you really want to know,.." she asked looking straight at Mr. Narumi

Meanwhile the others,..were just thinking why Mikan was acting so strange

"Do you know why,..Mikan is looking at Narumi-sensei,..?" Nonoko asked

"I don't know but maybe it's something like that,..I think,.." said Anna

Back to the bestfriends' conversation,..

"maybe this is not the time yet,..squirt.." Mikan said and walked away,..

"Hey,..wait,.." Hotaru tried to catcth her but Mikam was fast,..

They just decided to cancel their camping because of Mikan's sudden behaviour and decided as well to ask Mikan tomorrow about her attitudebut now,..they just rest themselves,..and thinking what had happen to Mikan lately,..some were worried but mostly of them are thinkingthat it was just a dream,..

**End of this chappie,..pls. read and review (can you guess what happen to Mikan,..?) well,I guess that you will find out for ****the next chapters,..Thanks,..!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Where's my polkadots?,.**

**chapter 10(at last,...I made it hoOray!!)**

Mikan sleep on their tent,..(one of the invention of Hotaru Imai,..)while the others were preparing for their things,..cause they decided that their camping will be canceled,..one of the reason was the sudden behavior of Mikan,..!!

Mikan can't sleep properly cause she's moving side by side,..and it seems to her that she's not comfortable in her position so she decided to have some fresh air outside..

"This should do the trick,.." she said to herself,..as she sit under the sakura tree

The certain heartthrob decided to have some walk,..together with his manga,..he noticed that there is someone

occupying his favorite place,..

"Hey,.you this is my place,.." Natsume said,..to the person

Mikan turn her gaze to the owner of the voice and recognize that it is Natsume..

"oOhh,..so it's you Hyuuga,.." Mikan said with no emotion at all

"What are you doing here,..huh polka?" Natsume asked as he leaned his back at the tree

" "was all Mikan's reply(wow,..she's turning to be Natsume right now...c",)

"Are you deaf,. polka?" Natsume asked a bit annoyed

"what are you doing here at this kind of time,..Hyuuga?" Mikan asked back not even looking at Natsume

"Don't answer me with another question,..as far as I know,..if someone ask you some question you should answer them according to what they have ask you,.." Natsume said..irritated

"yeah yeah,..I know that and I'm not dumb" Mikan said

"If you're not dumb then why don't answer me,..?" asked Natsume,..looking at the sky(probably avoiding eye contacts)

"hnn,..avoiding eye contacts huh,..Hyuuga" Mikan said

"hey,..polka I'm asking you why you're here,..don't change the topic" Natsume said

"okay,..I'm here because I like to,.." Mikan said "and you??" she asked

"I just want to have some peace time,..but if you're here then my peaceful time was ruined" Natsume said trying to teased Mikan

" "was all Mikan's reply and started to walked away with her now cold emotion,..(oOhh don't tell me that,..it is your reply young lady?? that was not a reply thoughhehe)

"Where are you going,..?" asked Natsume

"I'm leaving,.." said Mikan as she continue to walk

"Huh,..?" was the only word comes out on Natsume's mouth (I guess Natsume falied on teasing Mikan,..poor boy)

Mikan stopped,.."just like what you say,..I'm going back to the tent,..I think you're the deaf here,.." said Mikan

**At the tent,..**

The raven haired girl with purple eyes,..stomp her feet repeatedly.,,while the blonde haired boy with pink rabbit in his arms walk back and forth

**baka baka baka...**

Hotaru gets annoyed to Ruka,..because of his walking-sickness(hehe i just named it like that)

"Ouch,..why do you do that for,..?" Ruka said as he rubs his face,..

"Quit your,..walking habbits,.." said Hotaru

"Look who's talking,..you were stomping there continuesly.." protested the animal-lover prince,..

"Unlike you,...!!walking around like a freak" said Hotaru..

"Why you,.." Ruka screamed,..

**wahh'PAkK'**

"Hey,..that hurts.." said Ruka,..

"No one mess with me,..Nogi" Hotaru said while holding her horse-shoe gloves,..(only meant for idiot guys,..)

"Uh-oh" Ruka said..suddenly Mikan enter the tent

"Where have you been,..?" asked Hotaru while her hands were placed on her hips..

"Outside,..and don't act as if you were concern or something,.." said Mikan..

"Ofcourse we were worried sick here,.." Ruka said,..coz' Hotaru was shocked but didn't show it,..

"Whatever,..if you're worried then it's not worth it,.." said Mikan

"Dummy,..don't said things like that.." Hotaru said,..her eyes were covering by her bangs

"Yeah,..me and Imai were worried to you,.." Ruka said,..

"Hnn,..you're not my parents,.." Mikan said.."OoPpss I forgot I don't have any,..PARENTS" she continued

"Mikan,.." said Hotaru and Ruka in unison,..it's only like a whisper,..Mikan continue to walk and headed to her bed,..

"I'm going to sleep.,don't disturb me,.." said Mikan as she lay down herself on the bed,..(and now she really dozed off)

Natsume enters the tent,..

"Hey,..Natsume where have you been,..?" asked Ruka while preparing for the bed,..

"I just went outside,.." replied Natsunme as he look at Mikan's sleeping figure,._' God she's so-- WHAT AM I thinking??' _he thought..

"Don't look at the baka as if she will melt on your sight or something.." said Hotaru..

"Hey,..I'm not looking at that baka,.." said Natsume as he stomp his feet loud,.(he's face is turning into ripe tomato,..)

"OoOhh,..is that so!! i thought you're taking advantage on Mikan-chan while she's asleep.." teased Ruka,..

"No I'm not..!! " defended Natsume,..as he sit at the chair..

"Yeah yeah,..you're not taking advantage on that baka,.." said Hotaru in sacrastic mode

"But,..it looks like to me that you're harassing her on you're naked eyes,.." Ruka continued..teasing Natsume even more..

"Shut up,.." yelled Natsume,..getting pissed off,..by his bestfriend,..

"Don't yelled too loud,..baka" said Hotaru while Ruka was covering his ear,..

"Yeah,..and watch out for your behavior there,.." said Ruka as he smirks

"Yeah,.look who's talking here,.." murmured Natsume,..as Ruka blushed,..(I don't know why but when,..)

**baka baka baka,..**(the two bestfriends got hit by Hotaru,.)

"Hey,..why do you do that for,..?" said Natsume and Ruka in unison,..

"Cause you two were annoying,.." Said Hotaru and lay on her bed,..

"Natsume.,,let's sleep,.." said Ruka

"Yeah,..it's a good idea..let see who's the pervert here,.." said Natsume

"Lalalalala LAaHh,..you're the most pervert here.." said Ruka..

"Nah,.I'm not the pervert here,.." said Natsume

"Ohh yeah,.."said Ruka sacrastically,.."It seems to me that you're the qualify pervet here..coz' it's the compliment of your tangerine" he murmured

"Whatever,.." said Natsume..while Ruka smirks..

They all sleep that night..Ruka was beside Natsume (ofcourse..they must be!!) while Hotaru was beside Mikan...

"Good morning.." greeted Hotaru to the animal-lover-boy..with no emotion at all

(yep..it's already morning, and it's the day they will go back to academy..)

"Morning.." Ruka greeted back,..still wear his sleepy-eyes..while Natsume approach them...

"Yo,..Natsume" said Ruka..meaning it is his greeting to his bestfriend..

"Hnn,.." replied Natsume..

"Are you looking for something,..?" asked Ruka

"I guess it's the baka..huh?" said Hotaru (I mean asked..hehe)

"Yeah,..right" grunted Natsume

"Well I don't see her..I think she's outside" said Ruka..

"It's time for our departure.." informed Hotaru..

"Hnn,.." said Natsume..

"Okay everyone please gather around here,..it's time to go back to the academy" announced Narumi..

All the students headed to where Mr. Narumi was..with all their things packed

"It's everything okay?" asked Narumi

"Hai" replied the students,..

"Okay..now go to the bus and be ready" said Narumi..

"Sensei,where's Mikan?" asked Ruka

"Oh,..I didn't see her" said Narumi

"Huh,..I thought that Mikan-chan were with you" said Anna

"Yeah,..because she's with yourt tent" said Nonoko

"But she's not there when we woke up" said Hotaru..then a uaburn haired girl with hazel orbs came

"Hey,..there she is" said Yuu pointing on Mikan

"Where were you?" reprimanded Hotaru(well I guess,..ahmm I think she went to--', arRggh forget it..hehe)

"Somewhere.." replied Mikan coldly..most of them were shocked

"Okay,..now that we were all here,..so hop at the bus and we're leaving" said Narumi

They all headed to the bus and wait for the late comers..minutes passed and they arrived to the academy

All**\**most all of them take a rest,..some decided to eat first...

**Author's note:I'm really sorry for the late update(did I said that I"m VERY sorRywell it's kinda very late update hehe)**

**well you see how come you can see,..sweatdrops I'm too busy..plus this computer just being corrupted that I didn't know why..ArRrggH' well hope you enjoy this chapter,..and oOhh sorry bec. this chapter sucks..(I wonder why Mikan is too different,..in short being OOC..)well, well, well..ehem you better find out why,..Ooh how I love cliffies,..**

**thanks for the reviews,..I really love you guys,..**

**Jc-zala****- hehe better read the next chapter**

**Norly Jean****- thanksteary eyes**

**ladalada****- yeah me too,..**

**XxXAnimeAngel PaigeXxX****- really?? it is??..**

**roselle****- how nice of you to say so,..w/ drama effects**

**CuteGurlygal07****- hehe better find out on the next chapter**

**DeityRexenge****- thanks **

**strawberry93****- it will be on to the next chapter, at least I think**

**charmy08****- hehe ik'nAgGAlak qng mlamnhaha mxdong mdrama thanks for the review,..**

**-baoxiao-****- haha it's a secret,.. as in joke salamAt sa review..**

**thank you so much,.. ja ne**


	11. Author's note

This is not a chapter..

I would like to apologize to all my readers for not updating for a long long long long time(I mean it. It's very long)

There's a valid reason for that..

First, I'm pretty busy with regards with my studies..

Second, I lost my computer(ehem) I mean my computer suffer from virus and with that I'm not able to update the chapters…ITS CORRUPTED!so bear with me!

Last, I don't know how to continue it..because I lost my precious cd containing the chapters that I already type..

SO.. IM REALLY SORRY FOR THAT..

But then, I will not neglect this story.. I will continue this but NOT NOW!

I will also revise this story.. I don't think I can do it.. but I'm hoping!

That's all..

-Author's note! GOMENASAI!


End file.
